1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an actuator and an electric device having the same, and more particularly, to an actuator capable reducing an error in operation angle and electronic devices with the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, various kinds of vehicles including cars and trucks are provided with headlamps and thus can secure safe driving by turning on the lights at night or when the weather is bad.
A headlamp is conventionally provided with a high beam lamp and a low beam lamp separately. Accordingly, a vehicle is provided with a vertical leveling actuator which is capable of turning on the low beam lamp for driving when the weather is normal and turning on the high beam lamp when the front view is unusually bad, and a swivel actuator capable of adjusting the horizontal position of the headlamp.
In using the swivel actuator, horizontal rotational positions of a headlamp for vehicles are set, and are controlled by a separate actuator.
In addition, a lamp assembly is connected to a shaft rotatably provided to the actuator, and the rotational position thereof is determined in operative connection with rotation of the shaft.
Herein, the rotation of power of the shaft is transmitted to multiple gears which are engaged with each other.
The shaft serving as a rotational axle of a motor is supported by bearings along three axes. Thereby, load to the shaft increases, lowering output torque.
In addition, when the shaft rotates, the shaft may be bent or the rear end thereof may be displaced from the center of rotation. In this case, the rotational power is unstably transmitted to the gears, thereby resulting in an error in operation angle of a corresponding operational mechanism.
As a prior art document related to the present invention, Korean Patent Publication Application No. 10-2014-0098004 (Pub. Date: Aug. 7, 2014) has been published.